The present disclosure generally relates to nanopore devices, and more specifically, to nanopore devices utilizing micro-droplets.
Measuring the ionic current flowing through a membrane nanopore as the ionic current is modulated by a transiting biological molecule can reveal useful information about the transiting species. These analytical methods have varied applications, ranging from biological research to diagnostic capabilities in a health care setting.
Conventional techniques for measuring this current involve using a “fluidic cell,” which includes a multi-layer membrane comprising an aperture, or nanopore, providing a fluidic connection between two opposing reservoirs containing an analyte and a buffer or ionic solution. Further, these conventional fluidic cells have a perimeter seal, e.g., “o-rings,” that occupy a relatively large volume due to the manual operations needed to assemble the cell. This large volume, which can be several cubic millimeters, also requires at least several microliters of costly analyte solution.